Strong till they broke
by pamy
Summary: POV from an outsider on the friendship between Veronica, Lilly, Logan and Duncan. One shot. Mac's POV.


**Don't own Veronica Mars. Just the idea. No idea where it came from though. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

You remember a lot of things about high school.

The thing you remember most clearly is their friendship. They were always together. Always. They would walk the hallways together, sit at lunch together. They would laugh about silly jokes. And talk about all sort of things. Things they probably can't even remember now. Stuff that seemed important at that moment but really it wasn't. But they were always together.

You used to watch them.

You used to love watching them. Not in a creepy way. It's just that they belonged together. The four of them. They couldn't be apart. They just couldn't be. When they were apart, it was just wrong. There was always something missing. Even you who had never talked to them, could see it. When they were apart they were out of balance. They needed to be together. There was no other way.

They were the sort of friends that would last beyond high school.

* * *

They were different. Very different.

That's why some people wondered how they could be friends at all. Their differences however worked in their advantage. They completed each other. It was as if they were one person, separated over four people. They needed to be together to be a whole being. Veronica was the calm part, Lilly the outgoing, Logan was the impulsive part wile Duncan was the thinker.

They were different. That's why they worked.

They were like four pieces of a puzzle. Who fit perfectly together. You could only have the full picture when they were together. They needed each other. They were so different from each other. But they knew each other inside out. It was Veronica who was nice to everybody, but she needed Lilly to protect her. Logan never thought about his actions, he needed Duncan to hold him back. You never thought about how they would live without each other.

You never thought you would have to. You were wrong.

* * *

You used to be jealous of them.

Of their friendship. Of how they were together. Of how they threated each other. You wanted that. You wanted a friend that would complete you. You wanted to be one of them. To walk the halls like they did. To laugh like they did. In the end you are glad you weren't one of them. Now you never want to find a friend like that. You never want to feel the pain they felt.

You always wanted to meet them.

The four of them. They were so close together. You wanted to be a part of that. You wanted them to smile at you, and tell you things. You wanted them to be your friend. And you did. You met Veronica. You became friends with Veronica. But it didn't take you long to realize, that it wasn't really veronica. At least not the Veronica you wanted to meet. You wanted to be the friend of the girl who walked the hallways with them.

But that girl disappeared.

She disappeared with Lilly. She disappeared when her friends turned on her. She was your friend. But she would never love you like she loved them. She would never look at you that way. She would never want to be friends with anybody like that again. Just out of fear of being hurt again. Just so she would never have to feel that pain again.

You never met that girl. You miss her anyway.

* * *

You used to watch them all the time.

Everybody did. Imagining what it would be like to be one of them. Imagine how it would feel like to have friends like that. Unaware that a couple of days later you would be trying not to see them. Not to see their pain. Not to see their tears. Not to see the part they were missing.

The part they were never getting back.

Lilly was dead. But you still thought they could do it. If anybody had ever asked you if Logan would turn on Veronica, you would have send them to the hospital. To be checked out. You never saw this coming. Nobody saw this coming.

They didn't see this coming.

* * *

You used to watch them.

But that day you didn't. You were busy. You had a lot of things to do. And they were always the same. Always together. Always happy. You didn't have the time to watch them. It didn't matter. After all there would always be tomorrow. You didn't know what was going to happen. Nobody did.

You didn't know tomorrow would never come.

If you had known perhaps you would have watched them more closely that day. You would have printed every detail in your mind. Everything about them. Every second. If only to tell Veronica years later how happy they looked. How close they were. How much they loved each other. But you didn't.

Instead you thought there would always be tomorrow.

So you didn't watch them. You wish you had. You would have a clear memory of how strong they were. Of how much they loved each other. Before they started breaking apart. Before they destroyed each other. Before everything happened.

They were strong. Until they broke.

* * *

If you had known you would have watched them.

Now years later you know that that is Veronica's wish as well. You know she wished she could relive that day. To print every little detail in her mind. You wish you could do that to. And you weren't even a part of them. You just know it's one thing you never want to forget.

But you didn't watch them.

You didn't. You were busy. Busy with dozen of things, that seems so unimportant now. But you didn't know what was going to happen. You didn't know there would not be anything to watch tomorrow. If you had it would have been different. You might have walked up to them. You might have met the people you wanted to meet. Instead of the shells they had become.

Instead of the ghosts of the people they once were.

* * *

You don't remember much about that Friday.

You remember them. They were always there. The four of them. You used to watch them. You used to be jealous of them. You used to want to be one of them. Now you thank god that you weren't.

Nobody knew what was coming.

And as the day ended they walked laughing through the hallways. And together they walked trough those doors. Unaware of the fact they would never walk those halls together again.

Never again.


End file.
